


Mamma

by ImagineBelieveAchieve



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBelieveAchieve/pseuds/ImagineBelieveAchieve
Summary: Grant is on a mission. Teaching his daughter a new word, but the mission doesn't go as planned.





	Mamma

“Mamma!” 

Grant watches has his eleven-month-old daughter toddle her way around the corner to the room where her mother has been working for the past five hours. Early this morning she was called to help hack into a satellite that could have intelligence for a mission that he doesn’t understand. He chuckles to himself and goes back to watching the news. 

“Mamma!” 

Grant looks back to the hallway his daughter slipped into and smiles. His daughter is so much like her mother, curious leading her wherever it leads her, even if she gets in trouble. He goes back to watching the news, a story of a group of people protesting outside the local court house is on. Then a thud makes his heart stop. 

“Mamma!” 

Grant jumps to his feet and walks to the hallway, there he finds his daughter laying on her stomach, her face next to the bottom of the door. 

“Mamma!” 

He rushes to his daughter and picks her up right as Skye opens the door. 

“I’m sorry, she just came over here.” 

Her hair is pulled into a messy bun, and she’s wearing a pair of black leggings and a green over-sized shirt that is coming off her shoulder. She gives the little girl a kiss on the forehead and a kiss on the cheek for Grant. 

“This was a good break, but I need to get back to the satellite. It’s a bigger job than Coulson thought. I might be in here all day.”

He kisses her on the forehead and pushes a stray clump of hair out of her face. 

“I’ll take care of Rachel, and I’ll make sure that she doesn’t bother you.”

“Thank you.”

Grant gives Skye one last kiss and closes the door. He walks back to the family room and sits on the couch with Rachel. 

“Rachel, you need to learn another word.”

“Mamma!”

“Can you say Dada?”

“Mamma!”

“Dada.”

Rachel looks at her father and smiles. 

“Dada.” Grant says again.

“Mamma!” 

“She’s never going to say my name.”

“Mamma!”


End file.
